


It's Lovely

by sirmioneforever



Series: Ultimate OTP Comp - Hermionie/Sirius [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius surprises Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd. This is for the Ultimate OTP Comp on ff.net.

Hermione walked through to the door of the house she and Sirius shared, and she just wanted to flake out.  


"Hi sweetheart," Sirius said walking into the hall. "Did you have a good day?"

  
"Not really. All I want to do is go to bed and sleep," she said rubbing her temples.

  
"Not yet, love. I have a surprise you," he said smiling.

  
"What kind of surprise?" Hermione asked dubiously.

  
Sirius had been known to tell Hermione she had a surprise and it was nothing exciting, just that he had found he book or something. When he tended to really surprise her, he never really said anything.

  
"Not one like that, love," Sirius chuckled.

  
"Where is it then?" she asked.

  
"Upstairs."

  
Hermione started walking up the stairs wondering what he could have done up here to surprise her.

  
"Don't go in the nursery though!" Sirius called up the stairs behind her.

  
Hermione smiled. 

  
It had only been a few months since they had found out that they were going to be parents, but Sirius had done everything he could to make her as comfortable as possible. It seemed as if he had decided to decorate the nursery already, although she wasn't du for another four months.

  
"I'm going to put my hands over your eyes. No peeking," he said as he slipped his palms over her eyes.

  
Opening the door, he guided her to the middle of the room and took his hands away.

  
"What do you think?" he asked slightly nervous.

  
Hermione looked around and could not believe what she was seeing.

  
The walls were painted a light yellow colour which glowed in the sunlight. It was a perfect colour for either a boy or a girl, and that was something Hermione liked.

  
Most of the furniture, including the cot, was made of birch; the light colour complimented the yellow walls. A rocking chair had also been placed in the corner. Hermione had insisted that they have one as her grandmother had used it when she was a child herself.

  
She turned around and looked at Sirius. 

  
"It's lovely, Sirius," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.


End file.
